


Not Girlish

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: follow fic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On creativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Girlish

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate/thank 300 followers on [my Merlin blog](http://arthursalbion.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The picture discussed is the one taken at the end of [part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1993779).

As it turned out, the people on their lawn (holy fuck, there were  _more of them_ , when the hell did that happen? why?  _would it ever stop_ ) were not just cheerful, friendly, prone to random and seemingly inconsolable bouts of sobbing and being more sad about Arthur's life than Arthur himself was - they were  _creative._

Creative in ways that made Arthur want to board the windows. Creative in ways that made Merlin turn frankly alarming shades of red, though Arthur noticed (through his shock and horror) the twitch of a smile hiding in his lips and that gleam that meant Merlin had  _ideas_ , which in turn made Arthur nervous and, yes, fine, a bit excited. __

Despite the, er, less publicly mentionable aspects of their creativity, which often manifested as admittedly spectacular and flattering artwork, the people on the lawn - who had spilled out all over the neighborhood, still insisted on calling themselves "followers" even though neither Merlin nor Arthur were going anywhere, and were possibly buying up the surrounding properties - were versatile. And terrifyingly sappy.

As a thank-you for Merlin's thank-you cookies, they'd done something to that damn picture they'd snapped of Arthur looking like a lovesick gir - erm, a lovesick fool. ("You can't use 'girl' as an insult anymore, Arthur. People take offense." "Did the meaning of the word 'insult' change while I was away?" "Oh, for - Just pick a different word!") They'd added words in curling letters that read " _King and Lionheart"_  and somehow changed the colors to make it look even  _more_  g -  _foolish_.

Then they'd framed the pastel horror that was Arthur's publicly captured and immortalized embarrassment and given it to Merlin. 

Merlin hadn't said anything at first, just a quiet "Oh," and then, a few moments too late, "Thank you." The people crowded around outside sighed happily as if that had been exactly the reaction they wanted and not an understated, almost underwhelming response, as it appeared to Arthur. While his ex-servant took in the dusky colors of photo-Arthur's soft smile and half-lidded eyes, actual-Arthur gave their onlookers a tight smile and shut the door.

"They've got it all wrong, you know, I was looking at the food - " Arthur began, but cut himself off when Merlin didn't start teasing him as expected. Instead he just studied the picture, his forehead creased as if he were confused and his jaw slack as though in shock.

It occurred to him that, perhaps, he had been too good at hiding what he felt _about_ Merlin _from_ Merlin, and had taken it a bit further than he'd intended. He'd thought that at this point, at the very least, Merlin would be sure of his affections.

Maybe he'd thought wrong.

Merlin let out a long  _whoosh_ of breath and shot Arthur a bright, wobbly grin. 

"This is awfully nice of them, isn't it? Cookies can't possibly be enough." Arthur wondered if Merlin noticed the way he was hugging the frame to his chest. His eyes lit up and he spun to face the kitchen. "Ooh. Arthur. You're going to  _love_ brownies." _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive critiques are always welcome and much appreciated.
> 
> (I'm greedy for feedback, I admit it.)


End file.
